L, B and Little E
by BondSlave
Summary: L finds the new girl at Whammy's House and nicknames her Little E, but L isn't the only one who's taken interest in the little genius, Beyond Birthday has his eyes on her as well. E ends up in a tug of war, and a twisted path way that leads to obsession.
1. Proloug

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note nor any of the related characters. I do however own E. **

PROLOUG

_"Are you sad?" I gasped and lifted my head from my knees where it had rested, shimmering tears sparkling across my flushed cheeks. I gulped in a breath of air, breathing a little heavily as I gazed upwards, and in turn, had a pair of large, curious black eyes gazing back at me. He cocked his head to the side, nibbling on the end of his thumb. I wiped the tears from my eyes with my sleeve before answering him, my voice quiet and weak and seemingly a bit horse. _

_"I…I…" I chocked up, tears beginning to form in my large chocolate eyes again. "Aw," He breathed crouching in front of me. "Don't cry, don't cry little E." I blinked gazing at him. _

_"Li--little E?" He nodded. _

_"Yes, little E." He turned on his kneels before plopping down beside me. I blinked. I'd seen this seven year old prodigy before, and was surprised to see him not sitting in his usual manor. He leaned his weight on his arms, though his knees did remained propped, and looked at me. "Why are you sad my little E?" He questioned. I sniffled, a little intimidated by his sudden interest and nicknaming of me. _

_"I…I miss my mommy." His eyes widened a fraction before narrowing a little more than they usually were. "Little E may miss her mommy now, but soon, though you will never stop missing her, it will become easier." He breathed quietly leaning closer to me and gently nudging me with his shoulder before lifting himself up on his feet and turning to gaze down at me. He out stretched his hand. I sniffled before taking it. He pulled me to my feet before releasing my hand. He slouched down a little, seeing as how I was so short compared to him. He gently wiped away the remaining tears before offering me a goofy smile. _

_"There, be happy my Little E." He said simply before turning and entering the Whammy House. I walked to the railing of the porch and leaned against it, watching while the other children played. I'd been at the Whammy's House for about a week, and had made no real connections with anyone, and then, all of the sudden, seemingly out of no where, L, the smartest child at this institution was interested in me. I blinked, sudden realization dawning on me. Could I…be a candidate to follow L along his path in life, what ever that may be? I rolled my eyes, my five-year-old imagination was running away with me. There was no way I would ever be a candidate to follow L and his life long dream to be, what? What was his dream exactly? Well, whatever it was, I wasn't apart of it. L was the smartest child at Whammy's followed by a scary boy named B. _

_"What is E contemplating?" I jumped and turned to see B, standing directly behind me. _

_"B…you, scared me." I breathed smiling weakly. "Where's A?" He inched closer, raising his hand. I pushed myself against the railing, his hand gently resting against my cheek. _

_"A, doesn't want to play with me, will you play with me?" He questioned his long thing fingers brushing a strand of black hair form my still rather moist eyes. I sniffled._

_"Sorry B, I can't play right now." I breathed before pushing passed him and walking quickly to the door and pushing it open glancing back at him as I walked away, my chocolate eyes meeting his unusual auburn. Once the door was closed, I leaned against it, taking a breath. B, was creepy, but, I didn't hate him, he seemed lonely, his only friend after all was A, who had been acting strange as of late. I pushed away from the door and began making my way along the hall. I may have only lived at the Whammy's House for a short time, but I'd learned something, everyone there, where talented, and yet, they all had major weaknesses and obsessions. L's strong points where his deduction skills, his obsession were sweets, and his weakness was his need to be right. B's strong points where his ability to execute any plan ever made by any one. His obsession was unknown as of yet, and his weakness was his inability to puzzle L. I didn't know A well enough to know what his strong points, obsessions and weaknesses where. I sighed and took a seat on the sofa near the window and gazed out. B was standing on the porch gazing up at the clouds. 'What is your obsession B? Why must you have?' _

**This story will be updated randomly and on no noticeable schedule. But I assure you, it will be updated. **


	2. Misconceptions

CHAPTER ONE = misconceptions

"_I don't think you should be hanging around with E."_

"_And why is that?" Came the quiet, monotone emotionless voice in response. _

"_Because you're using her," He cocked his head to one side, those auburn eyes gazing into his fellows black ones. "She thinks you love her…but I know why you're interested in her."_

"_You are a fool B, you have become obsessed, and obsession can be ones greatest weakness."_

"_You may not care! But I am human enough to know that I care!" _

I sat in the play room along with the other children, though I was in no mood to play. I didn't feel good, but I refused to be ill, I refused. There where so many other things that I needed to do. I needed to finish a science project, figure out how to do improper fractions, and so many other homework assignments which would go untouched if I where to fall ill. I made a slight groan as my stomach turned. I was fine, nothing was wrong; this was just due to a book I'd seen with a picture of muscle tissue in the human body. That was all, it had simply sickened me.

"Is something wrong?" I glanced up to see one of the helping hands crouching down near me. "You look a little pale hun." I made a groaning sound before jumping to my feet.

"I…I have to go." I said quickly running out of the room. I quickly ran down the hall, trying desperately to keep my breakfast from making a surprise visit to the world. As I ran down the hall I bumped passed B who turned with a slight 'hey' as I ran passed him. I slammed open the bathroom door and ran into one of the stalls flinging myself over the porcelain god as to give my offering…this mornings breakfast. The rush of half digested eggs, bacon, toast and an apple came up and out of my mouth in a disgusting spew as it splashed into the toilet. The taste was disgusting and burned my throat due to the stomach acids that came up with the food, the smell and chunks caused me to spew up more and more of my stomachs remains, tears starting to slide down my cheeks as sweat formed upon my brow. I was in agony, I continued to gag, the dry heaves racking my body in a fit of trembles, little pained moans and groans escaping me. I let out a pathetically lazy squeak as I felt a hand rub along my back before another looped about my middle and a body was pressed against me, the hand on my stomach gently rubbing, the one on my back slowly sliding up to my hair and brushing it away from my face.

"It seems E's breakfast is not agreeing with her tummy." I let out a little whimper.

"B?" He leaned his head against mine and nodded. I'd never hated B, and yet, I had never liked him before either, but at that moment, the moment he came to my rescue, rescuing me from that damn porcelain god, I knew he was an ok guy.

B spent the rest of the day with me, we stayed in my room, seeing as how my room mate was other wise occupied, and B didn't want to leave me alone in fear I might need to, once again give offering to the porcelain god. While I lounged on the bed, bottle of lemon lime soda and salty crackers on my bed side table, B would crouch on the floor or sit on the bed and read to me. And if I grew bored with the story we'd simply talk. I learned that B had a thing with blood, though beyond that I learned nothing else on that topic. I wasn't sure if he liked blood or if he where afraid of it, the second was most likely. A lot of people where afraid of blood. I knew it made me squeamish.

"B, will you read to me again, please?" He nodded and slid off the bed, crossed to the small book shelf and pulled down a book, before rejoining me on the bed. He cleared his throat before he began.

"Once upon a time in the middle of winter, when the flakes of snow were falling like feathers from the sky, a queen sat at a window sewing, and the frame of the window was made of black ebony. And whilst she was sewing and looking out of the window at the snow, she pricked her finger with the needle, and three drops of blood feel upon the snow. And the red looked pretty upon the white snow, and she thought to herself, would that I had a child as white as snow, as red as blood and as black as the wood of the window frame. Soon after that, she had a little daughter, who was as white as snow, and as red as blood, and her hair was as black as ebony, and she was therefore called little Snow White. And when the child was born, the queen died." B paused a moment and glanced up at me, I smiled and he turned his gaze back to the book. I glanced off into space listening while he read. He was a wonderful reader; of course, he wasn't a genius for nothing. "After a year had passed the king took to himself another wife. She was a beautiful woman, but proud and haughty, and she could not bear that anyone else should surpass her in her beauty. She had a wonderful antique mirror and when she stood naked in front of it and looked at her self she said, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who art the fairest of them all?" And the mirror would answer, "Thou are my queen, you are the fairest of them all." Then she would be pleased, for she knew the mirror spoke the truth." B continued to read to me that night, he continued from where he'd left off when Rodger had insisted he must go and eat dinner. He quickly returned though to continue the story. I turned at the sound of a knock upon my door and as it creaked open B poked his head in. I smiled.

"B, you came back." He nodded.

"I said I would be back after dinner." He crossed to the bed and sat upon it, pulling the book over. "But Snow White was growing up, and she grew more and more beautiful with each passing day, and by the time she was seven-years-old she was more beautiful then the queen herself. And one day, when the Queen went to her room, stripped herself of all her cloths, turned to the mirror and asked who was the fairest of them all, the mirror replied.

"Thou art fairer than all who are here, lady Queen. But more beauty doth I see, for Snow White is far fairer then thee."

B continued to come and care for me, day after day, and he even brought me my work from all the classes I missed and read me the questions, and once I answered he would write them down. I was glad that we had made a connection, after all, I didn't like A and knew B needed a better friend.

"B, I want…to tell you something." He looked up at me over the Algebra paper.

"What is it E?" He questioned, in his voice I'd come to love so much. It was so smooth, and low, and perfect for reading stories. If B were ever to find a wife and have children one day, those children would be very lucky to have a father with such a voice.

"I want to tell you a secret, but you have to promise not to tell any one else." He nodded, setting the math paper aside and gazing at me intently. "I want to tell you my real name." His eyes widened slightly. Every child that ever came to Whammy's house had a shot, even if very slight, at following L, the oldest one day. There where only four children, L, A, B, and me, but none of us ever told our real name. "My real name is…Ellena." He let a seemingly happy breath pass his lips as he leaned closer, hand out stretched as he brushed some hair from my face. I didn't find it creepy that he loved to rub my cheek or brush my hair aside, it was who he was, after all, all of us here where a little different.

"It suits you so well. Ellena…its like honey flowing from my lips…I will never tell anyone." _'I knew your name from the beginning, from the first moment I'd set my eyes upon you…but, for you to have spoken this sacred name to me…and me only…is by far…the greatest gift I could ever receive.' _

**Well there is the first chapter. :D Hope you like it.**


	3. Homework and a baby Triangle?

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS!!!! XD**

**'Blood or Jam': Thank you for BOTH your reviews. I am glad you like it, and hey, I like the fact a reader can be greedy! Gives me reasons to work hard on chappy's to update! I really don't like reading m/f stories, they get to boring. But thanks thanks thanks!!! **

**LatteJazz: You're always wanting to know where my stories go! haha. **

CHAPTER TWO = Homework and a baby Triangle?

Though B spent all of his spare time with me, he wasn't the only one who was worried about my health. L to, seemed worried. One day, while I was busy going over my math homework: **Order of Operation **

_'8 squared + 9 x 3 - 10_

_64 + 9 x 3 - 10_

_64 + 27 - 10_

_91 - 10 = 81'_

A knock at my door pulled me from my pondering of the 'order of operation'.

"Come in." The door opened and L poked his head in before smiling at me, as now I looked a lot more perky then I had for the last few days. "Hey L!" I said happily sitting up straight as he entered, closing the door behind him.

"Little E is feeling better I assume." I smiled and nodded. He paused near the end of my bed and scratched his left ankle with his right foot. "I'm sorry I didn't come to see you sooner, I didn't really want to get sick." He confessed causing me to giggle.

"It's ok, I understand completely. What I don't understand," I came up with an idea quickly to make him stay. "is this math problem. Want to help me?" He blinked up at me before crossing over, crawling like a cat upon the bed and taking the piece of paper, holding the corners of it with his index fingers and thumbs.

"Hhmn. one hundred divided by ten times two squared plus eight?" He set the paper down and gazed at me through his large panda bear eyes. Some times I just wanted to squeeze him.

"I can see how that would be hard to understand. Let's go through the operation. If you follow the rules of PEMDAS what would you do? Firstly what does PEMDAS stand for?" I blinked and attempted to remember.

"umm...Parentheses Exponents Multiply divide add, subtract." He nodded.

"Good. So according to PEMDAS what would you do?"

"I'd...turn the two squared to four." He nodded.

"And then?"

"I'd...divide the ten into one hundred getting ten. And then I'd multiply ten by four and get forty add eight and get forty-eight!" I stated cheerfully! He smiled.

"Good, it doesn't seem to me that you don't understand this. After all, order of operation isn't all that hard." I blushed. This was true, order of operation wasn't all that hard, in fact I understood it perfectly. I giggled nervously. "But when ever you need help don't hesitate to ask, after all little E, I am here for you." He said smiling before sighing and shrugging his shoulders. "Besides I felt guilty for not visiting you when you where sick...or sicker." I gave him a small smile.

"It's ok L. I understand, really I do, besides I wasn't alone, I had my roommate, who, wanted nothing to do with me since I had germs, and then there was B." L's eyes seemed to narrow slightly, though I ignored it, seeing as how he didn't bring about any negative topics.

"What have you and B been doing while you where sick?" He questioned. I pointed over towards the book shelf.

"he's been reading me Snow White He's a really good reader. Of course, it shouldn't have surprised me, every one here have an IQ over 250."

"What do you say we go over the rest of your homework?" He commented in the form of a question. I nodded leaning forward as he picked up the paper in his unusual style.

"Three squared times two squared plus twenty divided by two?"

"Umm…twenty-seven times four plus twenty divided by two…one hundred eight plus twenty divided by two, one hundred eight plus ten equals one hundred eighteen." He nodded taking a pensile and writing down my answer.

"What are the factors of thirty-six?"

"One, two, three, four, six, nine, twelve, eighteen and thirty-six."

"How would you solve this problem? Three over four equals 'N' over twelve?"

"Thirty-six equals four 'N'…is it nine?" He nodded and jotted down the last answer.

"Thanks for helping me with my homework L." He smiled his goofy smile handing me the paper back.

"No problem, I enjoy spending time with you." _'Then where were you when I was __**really **__sick?' _I brushed away the thought and smiled.

"I like spending time with you to!"

L and me spent the rest of the afternoon together going over our homework together, though I was only correct 100 percent 87 percent of the time, L of course was ALWAYS correct.

"You miss spelled 'Confucianism' it's 'I.A.' not 'I.O.'" He corrected. I blinked before flipping over my pensile and erasing the O mentioned with my panda bear eraser before putting an A.

"Thanks, I think Rodger would shoot me if I miss spelled that again."

"Have you been miss spelling it long?"

"For the last four sections."

"Yikes."

"Yeah." We both giggled. The giggle was like music to my ears, I'd heard him force himself to laugh and stuff like that, but when he was sincere, it was beautiful. We both looked up as the door was knocked upon and opened.

"Hi Mr. Whammy."

"Watari." I blinked and glanced at L. I never understood why he called Mr. Whammy Watari, it didn't make any sense, Mr. Whammy's real name was Qualish. I blinked and mentally smacked myself. How stupid could I get, of course it made sense, everyone went by a nickname, Watari must be Mr. Whammy's.

"Good evening L, E. Are you feeling any better this evening?" I nodded smiling up at the father like man with such a warm comforting air about him.

"Yes I am, thank you Mr. Whammy."

"L, dinner's ready." He said turning his attention to L who grumbled and slid off of the bed turning to me. "I'll be back at then we can finish answering the questions on Confucianism." I nodded smiling as the two left me, though Mr. Whammy poked his head back in.

"If you are feeling up to it I'll have L bring you some food." I thought about it a moment.

"Maybe just a few carrots please." He nodded smiling before leaving, closing my door behind him. Once they'd gone, I felt very much alone and looked about the large room, the only light coming from my bed side table. I sighed. I didn't like being alone, perhaps that was one of my weaknesses.

"What where the countries strongly influenced by Confucianism?" I blinked once I'd read over the questions. I couldn't remember. I sat there dumbly for a moment.

"_China, Japan, Korea, Singapore, Taiwan, and Vietnam." _I jumped at the voice and turned to see B standing in my door way.

"OH, B…its you."

"I knocked but you didn't answer. I was worried." I smiled.

"Aw, that sweet. And thanks!" I said picking up my pensile and jotting down the countries. B crossed the room and crawled upon the bed.

"You doing your Confucianism test?"

"Yeah."

"I did World Religions last year." I frowned.

"What are you doing this year?"

"Anatomy." I shivered.

"Ew." He chuckled.

"Do you want help?"

"Ok." I said it before thinking. He took the paper and began reading the next questioned. I glanced over to the door before glancing up towards the clock.

"E?"

"Huh, oh, 551–479 B.C." I answered, feeling a little guilty for not waiting for L to get back and help me with this, but, maybe…maybe it wasn't such a big deal.

**NOTE: I am doing PRE Algerbra, yes I am a 16 year old who SUCKS at math, so those of you who are GREAT at math may be thinking this is kids stuff, BUT remember, E is ONLY five, and B is six, L seven, THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT KIND OF MATH! though seeing as how there really REALLY smart, it doesn't matter. haha.**


	4. Green isn't L's best color

**NOTE: Omg…I didn't update yesterday! That's like…a moral sin! Lol no, I'm actually doing pretty well with this fic, usually after I updated the first time I get distracted and start something else. But I'm not going to do that…haha actually I did, this is my distraction from another story I'm writing hehee…*blush* I'm so bad. Well, here's the next chapter.**

CHAPTER THREE: Green isn't L's best color

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"He's using you! I want to protect you from him! He doesn't love you!"_

_"B…please…"_

_"No! Don't, don't do that! Don't you dare do that!"_

_"Eek!"_

_"I'm doing this for you! I love you!"_

The silence was awkward, and I shifted a little from my seat upon the bed.

"It seems B was a good choice for second." L said as his eyes scanned over the paper. I bit my lip.

"L, I was going to wait for you, I really was but…he came in and asked if I needed help, and I said yeah, with out thinking…I'm sor--"

"No, no need to be sorry E." My eyes widened. He looked up placing the paper down with the rest. He set down a plastic bowl before turning and walking to the door. "I brought you some carrots, Watari said you'd like them." Was the last thing he said before walking out, closing the door quietly behind him. Which was worse then if he'd slammed it.

_'He called me…E….' _

**SUNDAY MORNING, 9:01 AM**

I messed a little with the boy a helping hand had set in my black hair, pinning it back a little, causing it to frame my face a little more feminine like rather then simply falling where ever. I was dressed in a blue dress with white socks and black shoes. I didn't really mind getting dressed up for church, I just didn't understand the reason behind it. Weren't we there to praise God, not impress the people? I exited my bedroom to find B waiting for me. I smiled.

"B! Aren't you going to get ready, we have to leave in a few minutes." He frowned slightly.

"I am ready, see." He pointed down. I blinked, he was wearing black slacks rather then black jeans, and converse.

"Oh." I giggle. "Sorry B, I didn't notice." He frowned.

"Jeeze thanks." We both giggled before heading for the front door where we'd wait. A was already there, dressed in a pretty red dress, her short auburn hair pinned back with a red hair clip. She smoothed out the hem of her dress, distant expression upon her face.

"Good morning A." She looked up.

"B, E." Her eyes narrowed as she greeted me. I blinked, rather confused at her coldness towards me.

"Where is L?" B questioned glancing around. A stood up straighter shrugging.

"I think Mr. Whammy is helping him get ready."

"More like forcing him to get ready!" We all glanced over as Rodger, a grouchy man, approached us. I never understood why Mr. Whammy had partnered with him.

A few minutes later Mr. Whammy with a peeved looking L arrived. I blinked, it didn't seem as though L had changed at all, save he was wearing sneakers that look at least one size to big for him. I smiled, it did look however that Mr. Whammy had attempted to run a comb through L's rat nest of hair.

"All right children lets go." We followed Mr. Whammy and Rodger out of Whammy's house, down the path, out the gate onto the sidewalk, down the side walk, and to the small church only a few yards down.

I didn't pay to much attention to the lesson, I was to busy watching L, who kept glancing narrow eyed back at B, who in turned glared at him or stuck his tongue out. What had gotten into those two lately? And why was L glaring at B? Shouldn't he be mad at me? After all he was last night wasn't he?

After church we all followed Mr. Whammy and Rodger back to the orphanage.

"You know L, you could have made your glare threats a little less noticeable, I'm sure all of us noticed it." L ignored B's taunts as they entered the gate.

"Green isn't really your color L, besides stop being envious of me, or you'll go to hell!" L's eyes widened and he glared before turning and tackling B to the ground causing both me and A to jump aside, though I unlike A let out a yelp of surprise. L and B rolled about on the ground hitting, scratching kicking any part of the other they could reach. Mr. Whammy and Rodger ran forward and quickly pulled the two apart, though they continued kicking or swinging attempting to hit the other.

"I AM NOT ENVIOUS OF YOU!" L yelled.

"WELL YOU SHOULD BE! IF I WHERE YOUR MOM I'D COMMIT SUICIDE TO!" L stopped kicking immediately. Rodger shook B a little.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" He snapped. "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!" He set B down but held onto the scruff of his shirt and basically dragged him inside. Mr. Whammy slouched down a bit, L's feet touching the ground, though his grip on the seven-year-old didn't loosen.

"L?" He asked quietly, L didn't answer his eyes where wide, distant, though he seemed paler then usual. He shook his head before bowing it.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have lost my temper." He gently stepped out of Mr. Whammy's now loosened grip.

"I'll…meet you in your office to discuss my punishment." He breathed before walking up the path and inside. Mr. Whammy straightened up and watched him go, his aged gray eyes not holding anger at the actions that had unfolded, but something else, something I couldn't read.

"What drama queens." A muttered before turning and walking up to the house. I crossed to Mr. Whammy and gently pulled on his pant leg causing him to look down at me.

"Mr. Whammy…what did B mean when he said 'if he where L's mommy he'd commit suicide to'? How did L become an orphan?" He smiled at my concern and set his hand atop my head.

"I'm afraid it isn't my place to inform you little E, why don't you ask the boys." He said before he lead me into the house.

**MR. WHAMMY'S OFFICE**

L stood slouched in the middle of the office, that's as far as he'd made it before he had to stop, he had to keep control of himself. He wanted to go and curl up in the large chair that rested in front of the desk, where he usually sat when he wanted to talk to Watari, but he couldn't make it. He heard the door open and the approaching foot falls.

"L?" L's eyes narrowed considerably, his eyes brows lowering slightly, nostrils flaring before he hid his face in his hands and started to cry loudly, his body being racked with sobs. He immediately felt a pair of arms wrap around him as he was pulled into a hug. He tried to calm down, he tried to regain control, he tried to stop the tears, he tried to breath, but nothing was working, he couldn't calm down, he'd held everything in for to long. Watari rubbing his hand up and down L's back.

"Oh, L…" He breathed leaning his head against the boys who continued to cry, though it was obvious by the large gulps of air that he was trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I…I tried…"

"You have no reason to be sorry L."

"She…she…."

"She chose the cowards way out…it had nothing to do with you."

"I miss her so much!"

"I know."

**OUT SIDE OF RODGERS OFFICE**

B exited the office rubbing his bottom a bit glaring at the office door before turning to see me glaring at him.

"E?"

"What did you mean B?" I glared at him taking a few steps forward.

"What did you mean! Answer me!" He slinked away from me a bit.

"L's mom committed suicide two and a half years ago…she burned the house down, after handcuffing herself to the water heaters, which exploded as the house was engulfed in flames." My eyes widened. "L survived only because he'd climbed into the Drier after unplugging it. He was found the next morning, that's how long it took the fire fighters to get the fire out. They found him uncounsces in the drier, he was dehydrated and he had blisters on his feet neck and arms. She committed suicide because she couldn't handle taking care of L alone, and she couldn't handle taking care of his needs…after all, geniuses can be very needy." My eyes where lined with tears I glared at him.

"And so you throw that into his face! How could you do that B! You've probably ruined his life!"

"E I," I turned away form him.

"No B, you need to think about what you've done…you've done something…something so horrible…I…I don't want to talk to you right now." I said turning and walking away down the hall, tears spilling over my cheeks.

Once I reached my room I slammed the door shut behind me and started to cry. How could B have said such a thing? It was cruel, bringing up the worst memories in some ones life…did he mean to cause L pain? Did he do it on purpose…or, did he do it with out thinking? I didn't care, it was cruel, and I couldn't imagine having someone tell me my mom meant to have the car die right as the front passed over a railroad crossing and get hit by a oncoming train. I ran my fingers of the back of my neck, where I had a scar from where I'd been pulled against my child restrains when the car was sent rolling after the train had hit it. I also had similar scars on my shoulders and across my hips. I sniffled before walking over to the bed and climbing on top of the covers and laying down sniffling into my pillow. I was glad A wasn't here, most likely she would have made fun of me. She always did when I was upset, why'd I have to have her as a roommate? Oh right, because she was the only other girl.

**The next chapter will reveal a little more about L. This chapter made me sad. ****L**


	5. The Night she went insane

**Hello all! It has been a while, or so it seems. But I assure you I have a VERY good excuse. Well first, FFN was down and wouldn't let me nor my friend log in…and then I went down to Santa Clara for four days…so I didn't have access to a computer. BUT I'M HERE NOW! :D**

CHAPTER FOUR: The night she went insane

I never asked L about this mother, or how he'd become an orphan, though I wanted to know the full story, I couldn't bring myself to bring it up. It had been three weeks since that fateful Sunday, and the silence that lingered between us was thicker and heavier then ever. I began fearing that L no longer wanted anything to do with me…that he hated me for unknown reasons…and that scared me. It was nine AM just after breakfast and I knelt down in the corner playing with a plushy doll, ever so often glancing over to the window, where L crouched gazing out, his large panda bear eyes distant, and yet, lonely. I looked back down to my doll, wondering if L was really just so intellectually intelligent, which is why he could act so aloof, and had a better then you complex, or if he was just really frightened, and hurt.

**L's POV**

She was watching me; I knew she was, she always was. All day long, at meals, during play time, or classes, she always stole a glance towards me, her eyes seeking to know how I felt, if I was ok, if I needed her…but I didn't. I didn't need her; I didn't need anyone…that had been carved into stone a long time ago.

**2 ½ years earlier**

I slowly walked along the hall, running my hand on the lined wood of the wall, my feet shuffling across the brown carpet slowly turning to look into the living room where she sat slumped upon the sofa tears staining her face, her makeup smeared a little and her shoulders trembling slightly.

"Mère?" I questioned quietly causing her to look up and wipe away her tears.

"Come here baby." I did as she asked and approached her; baffled at why she was crying, this beautiful, powerfully strong willed women, the women I thanked God was my mother.

"What's wrong?" I questioned as she pulled me onto the sofa next to her and gently brushed my hair away from my eyes. I could tell she'd been crying for some time, for dried tears stained the color of her leopard print T-shirt.

"That," She gulped, obviously trying to keep herself calm and collected for my sake. "That was your Uncle Duke," I knew Duke wasn't my real uncle, in fact he was merely a friend of my father, the friend who didn't owe my father money. "He said your father was in an accident…" My eyes widened. Fresh tears began to make their paths down her cheeks. "He didn't make it."

"Père?" She nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"But its going to be ok…I promise…" I couldn't cry, I was too shocked. For the next few months I ignored my mother, who often was gone from the house for long periods of time, who had taken up drinking large amounts of alcohol. I couldn't believe my father, the great Salvin Lawliet was gone forever, I refused to believe it. I expected him to waltz through the door and rescue my mother from her depression…and yet, I knew he wouldn't. I knew he would never again cross our threshold, knew that he was gone, from my life, forever.

_I'd always been different from the other kids my age, while most of them began learning basic addition and subtraction or spelling words like 'cat' 'dog' or 'bat' I busied myself with solving Pre Algebra problems and trying to spell words like 'supercalifragilisticexpiealidocious.' My mother had always thought it was strange, but my father, he'd supported me one hundred percent, even when I out smarted him with simple games of chess or battle ship. He'd laugh and admit defeat where my mother would shake her head and tease him because he lost to a five year old. But, having this thirst for so much information wasn't easy on my mother, nor my father, but he took it all in stride, where she didn't know what to do with it. I often complained about the food she cooked for one reason or another, it wasn't good for your liver, or it wasn't good for your heart, or it would destroy your brain cells…all of these things true, but all they did was make my mother mad, and I would often be sent to my room because mother and father would fight. And after father died, it only got worse._

_My father had started working two jobs so he could send me to a special school for gifted children, but I guess those in charge assumed gifted children only came from the wealthy. It cost more, but it kept me stimulated, and I was very sad when I was forced to quit attending and sent back to the public school with others my age. I tried not to complain about the lack of stimulation, but one way or another mother would pick upon my boredom or a comment I'd mutter under my breath, which would send her into a fit or a rage if she'd been drinking. But no matter how much she drank or how angry she became with me, she never once laid a hand on me, not once, and I respected her for that. I knew I was a difficult child to raise, I was very needy, and though I was intelligent, I was blind to the signs that my neediness was beginning to take a toll on my mother. _

It was hot, the heat was intense, and causing my pajama shirt to cling to me as my body began to sweat. I turned and tossed in my sleep trying to rid myself of this horrible heat until it began to burn my nose and a roaring hurt my ears. I sat up in bed to see black clouds of smoke wafting in through the door I jumped from my bed and ran out of my room and to the kitchen to see my mother kneeling on the tile floor crying and screaming, her right wrist handcuffed to the water heater. She glared at me.

"ITS YOUR FAULT! HE WORKED TWO DAMN JOBS FOR YOU! IF HE HADN'T HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" She screamed, but the words, though I heard them, weren't important. I glanced around at the fire that was spreading before glancing at the water heater.

**CAUTION**

**You must always bent air from water heater when ever a new water supply hook up is made. WARNING: TANK MUST BE FULL OF WATER BEFORE POWER IS TURNED ON! Heating element will be damaged if energized for even a short time while tank is dry. SEVERE HEATING MAY CAUSE EXPLOSION**

I turned and ran out of the kitchen and back down the hall glancing around quickly. I couldn't escape; the fire had spread through out most of the living room where the door was. I turned and dashed to the wash room and ducked down between the sink and drier yanking the electric cord from the socket, receiving a small shock causing me to yelp, before I quickly climbed into the drier, shutting the door after me…and then, everything went black.

"_L…"_

"…"

"_L…"_

"…"

"L!" I glanced up away from the window to see E starring at me. "Are you ok?" I slid off of the window sill and nodded.

"I'm fine." I stated before turning and exiting the play room, which I never played in. I knew she watched me go, but I didn't look back. I walked through the halls of the orphanage ignoring the people who greeted me or spoke to me and didn't stop till I arrived at the office door of Quallish Whammy. I knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in." I did so and entered to see Watari seated behind his desk.

"L? What can I do for you?" I shook my head and crossed to the chair opposite him and sat down leaning my head against the soft leather. He simply gazed at me, soft warm smile on his face as he looked at me. I knew I was more to him then just another orphan. "Are you sure?"

"she loved me…" I didn't look at him for a long while before turning my gaze to him, my eyes beginning to water. "She loved me…didn't she Watari?"

"Of course she loved you."

"Then why'd she leave me?" I asked in a quiet voice, closing my eyes salty tears slowly making paths down my cheeks.

**I know its short, but I just wanted this chapter to be of L's last memories of his mom…whom I hate by the way. Any way, that's just how I think it may have happened, though I've thought up a whole bunch more and stuff, and am totally open to other peoples opinions on his mother/parents. Any ways, I hope to update again soon. :D Review please!**


	6. B’s paranoia

**ME: O.O OMG! I update like yesterday and I get like SIX REVIEWS! OMG ok ok, replies to reviews!**

**Smate: I'm glad that you find it interesting and can't wait to read more. :D**

**Other: Yeah well I had gotten sick a while ago and was like puking my brains out, and I proclaimed that it would become the porcelain god. Haha My mom looked at me funny when I said that to.**

**Rainbow: I UPDATED JUST FOR YOU! **

**Other: Glad you like it, yes it can be a bit sad.**

**Smate: Perhaps you are over analyzing '****Shifty eyes'**** and perhaps your not. ****evil laugh**

CHAPTER FIVE: B's paranoia

"_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?"_

"_BECAUSE HE JUST WANTS TO USE YOU!" He paused gazing gently down at her. "And," He said quieter. "I love you."_

"_You're a monster."_

I sat out on the porch of the Whammy's house smiling as I watched the fluffy white clouds roll by, it had been three years now, and my eighth birthday was fast approaching. I couldn't wait, it would be fun, I knew it would be. Nothing could dampen my spirits, I was turning eight-years-old and L had agreed to teach me how to dance. I smiled and blushed a little at the idea, mostly because it was hard for me to picture L dancing.

"What is my little E thinking about?" I turned as the door opened and L shuffled out before joining me, crouching down, nibbling on his thumb. I smiled at him.

"About my birthday!"

"Is turning eight really that exciting?" He questioned cocking his head to one side. "It just means you are one year closer to death." I laughed and shoved him lightly.

"No it doesn't! I mean, sure you get a year older, but it is also brings you closer to a lot of other things. Like the little things." L cocked his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "Oh never mind."

Later that afternoon as I walked along the halls of the Whammy's house I found B gazing out one of the large windows up towards the sky, which had, as was common in England, turned gray and promised rain. I blinked, he looked troubled. I approached.

"B?" He slowly turned his gaze towards me, causing me to stop dead in my tracks, his eyes haunting me, causing my heart to skip an unpleasant beat.

"I-is," Why was I stuttering? "Is something wrong?" He turned his gaze back to the fast moving clouds outside.

"Some things coming." I frowned.

"B, what do you mean?"

"I don't now, but I can, sense it there…looming over, wings out stretched, blood red eyes glowing…hungry…" I shivered.

"B, you're scaring me…are you…ok?" He bowed his head.

"I…don't know…." He shook his head and turned and, shoving his hands in his pockets, began shuffling down the hall. "I just don't know." His comments left me feeling cold, and uncertain, and confused. What did he mean something looming over, wings out stretched with blood red eyes? I frowned and turned around and began making my way down the hall in the opposite direction, searching for L.

Once I'd found him, I sat down next to him frown still on my face. He glanced at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you noticed B acting…strange?" L gave me a 'and he doesn't always' look. "Well, I mean…stranger." He looked momentarily thoughtful and gazed up at the ceiling while nibbling on his thumb.

"Not that I could say, I don't really talk to him much, though he was a little off at lunch, he didn't even touch his PB&J, scratch the PB part." He stood up. "I'll go talk to him." I jumped up.

"Oh thank you, he creeped me out to much, I'm afraid to ask him what's wrong." He nodded, no doubt having come to this conclusion himself before turning and exiting the room leaving me alone with my thoughts, confused as they where.

**In L and B's room**

"What do you mean?"

"I can't take it any more! I just can't! It's…ITS TO MUCH!" A yelled whimpering and holding her head. "I just can't take it any more B…I just can't…" She whispered shaking her head. B stood near the door gazing at her as she slouched near the bedroom window.

She bit her lip before turning and gazing at him, tears staining her face. His eyes widened as she raised a gun and placed it to her temple.

"ARIEL!" He yelled jumping forward. "DON'T!"

**THE PLAY ROOM**

I jumped as a sound like thunder echoed through out Whammy's house causing me to jump to my feet and go running out of the play room and down the hall.

**L'S POV**

I dashed forward at the sound coming from my shared bedroom with B.

**E's POV**

I ran to the boys bedroom, Rodger and Mr. Whammy behind me, but stopped bumping into L who was holding onto the door frame. My eyes widened at the scene the bedroom had been turned into. A's body laying on the floor, half her head missing, blood covering every thing, B standing next to her body holding the gun in his hand gazing down at her, blood splattered across his face.

"Oh my god." I gasped turning around quickly and covering my mouth, praying my lunch didn't come up.

"WHAT IN GODS NAME HAPPENED!?" Rodger yelled horror evident in his voice. I finally glanced back over my shoulder into the room. B gazed up, his dark eyes wide, hands trembling slightly.

"I—I." He stuttered before looking down at the gun and then looking back up. "I tried to stop her." He whispered before dropping the gun and gazing down at A, before walking towards the door, as Rodger and Mr. Whammy ran in. He paused and gazed at L who looked horrified at him. "I understand now." He stated before glancing above L's head before going on his way down the hall. "Fifteen years…fifteen years…" Both me and L stood rooted to the spot watching as he went, all the while muttered 'fifteen years' to himself. We glanced at each other both pale both frightened, both confused at B's meaning.

**Well…that's depressing. The next chapter takes a much greater leap, it will be starting after B ran away from Whammy's.**


	7. Ls Drive Es pain

**Well, here is the next chapter. **

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS**

**Other: He already knows E's, in earlier chapter when she tells him her name, he thinks to himself that he was honored she uttered her name, even though he'd known it from the moment he'd met her, and now that he understood the numbers he knew, already having seen hers how long she had to live. **

**Smate: Yes depressing, I know, but A had to die, seeing as how it said he or she /She in my story\ dies. **

CHAPTER SIX: L's Drive, E's pain.

"_E!"_

"_DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'LL RUIN YOU!"_

"_E, trust me, please!"_

"_How can I trust either of you…?"_

I leaned against the wall, unsure of how I felt, how I felt about his choice, and his order. Just remembering our conversation that morning brought a bitter taste to my mouth.

"_FIVE YEARS! FIVE YEARS AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" I yelled glaring at the fifteen-year-old crouched in the black leather chair directly across from Mr. Whammy, who gazed at me, no doubt knowing he was the next target of my rage. "AND YOU WHERE INVOLVED IN THIS!? IF YOU WHERE GOING TO MAKE US SUCCESSORS WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US! WHO WAS FIRST IN LINE THEN!?" I yelled glaring at Mr. Whammy before turning to L and giving him the most deadly glare a thirteen-year-old could give._

"_Well, A originally, but it seemed the enormousness of this caused her to, well…commit suicide, and then no doubt her suicide lead to B's running away, which leaves you." He said it as if A's suicide and B's running away meant nothing, that me being his last opportunity was just, some farce! I stomped my foot and growled in frustration before running my fingers through my hair. _

"_I can't believe this…your," I glared at him. "YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD!" I yelled before turning and storming out of Mr. Whammy's office, and passed Mr. Rodger who gocked at me as if I where an alien from another planet. _

Just the thought made me cringe. It had been half a year since B ran away, and I couldn't blame him, who would want to be in this institution with L? I know I didn't anymore, I was beginning to see L's true colors, he never thought about any one but himself, and what would benefit him. I snarled and shoved the last pair of pants into my bag before taking a black hair tie and pulling back my long black hair.

"So," I turned around to see L standing in the doorway. "You're leaving to?" I turned away, feeling the back of my eyes burn, and snapped my bag shut.

"Yes."

"Where will you go?" I picked up my bag and turned to him.

"I'm leaving London, I have enough money saved up in the bank to take me across oceans, and find a place to stay. So it doesn't matter. Besides, if you wanted you could just track me down!" I snapped pushing passed him but pausing in the hall. "Oh wait, you don't know my real name, so I guess you couldn't." I hissed at him before storming out, leaving him behind. Tears made wet trails down my cheeks as I got into the cab I'd called and I wiped them away as the cab pulled away from Whammy's House. I bit my lip, my heart telling me to look back, but I didn't.

**L's POV**

"I'm leaving London, I have enough money saved up in the bank to take me across oceans, and find a place to stay. SO it doesn't matter." She snapped. Damn the English government, when any child is born they put 1,000 pounds in that child's bank account. I myself had over 80,000 in my own bank account. "Besides, if you wanted you could just track me down!" She snapped shoving passed me and storming down the hall before pausing. "Oh wait, you don't know my real name, so I guess you couldn't." She hissed before continuing. It was true; I didn't know her real name. I had the power to find out, and get my hands on all of her files, but I didn't for a reason. I had hoped, that perhaps she would have told me. I followed slowly behind her, and stood out on the porch as the cap pulled away.

'_Look back, look back…please.' _But she didn't, she packed her things, drove away, and she never looked back. I bowed my head and turned to go back inside, closing the door slowly behind me leaning against it. I slid down it crouching on the floor bowing my head and hiding my face in the crook of my arms and silently cried. I had never cried for any one but myself, and over the loss of my dear mother…but her…I would shed an ocean of tears for her. "I should have told you sooner."

**America, L.A. Three Years Later**

I walked up to the Detective kneeling over the body of the eight-year-old girl.

"So, he strikes again." The Detective groaned standing up and rubbing the bridge of her nose. I sighed and gazed down at the little girl, whose throat had been slit. "The killings have been going on for months." The Detective groaned again sighing before patting my shoulder. "Thanks for calling it in." I gave her a weak smile before sighing.

"Detective…uh?"

"Naomi Misora." She said out stretching her hand, which I accepted.

"Lillian Williams." I responded. "Are you working this case all by yourself?"

"Aren't you a little young to be worrying about this stuff?" Detective Misora questioned cocking an eyebrow at me. I flushed a little, it was true, I was only sixteen.

"Perhaps, but…I did just find a either-year old who's had her throat slit, I do deserve to ask a few questions." Detective Misora sighed as she gazed at me.

"No, I have a partner, or well I'd like to think of him as my partner, but in all truth he's my superior. And I'm lucky enough to work with him, the mans a genius." I cocked my head to the side.

"Where is he?"

"He's been under the weather for the last few days so I've been on my own, but he should be in tip top shape in no time." I nodded humming slightly.

"What's your partners name?" My eyes narrowed as the Detective hesitated.

"His name is Rue." She stated.

"Oh." She was hiding something, I could sense it. "Rue, interesting name…that's Japanese isn't it?" Detective Misora was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"Ah, huh."

"Yes, if I recall, Rue is the inverse pronunciation of the letter 'L' isn't it?"

"I, don't know. I never learned Japanese."

"Oh, that's ok, I'm just over analyzing everything is all." I said before stuffing my hands in my pockets and smiling at her before walking away.

'_Rue, Rue...L…is it possible? Is he here? Here, in L.A. what would bring him here? Is this case really that interesting?' _I thought to myself, unaware of the fact I was being watched.

The man watched as she rounded the corner, it had been year since he'd seen her.

"_I don't think you should be hanging around with E." L didn't turn as he tapped away on a laptop in front of one of the many fire places in Whammy's house._

"_And why is that?" Came the quiet, monotone emotionless voice in response._

"_Because you're using her," I cocked my head to one side, my auburn eyes gazing into his black ones. "she thinks you love her…but I know why you're interested in her."_

"_You are a fool B, you have become obsessed, and obsession can be ones greatest weakness."_

"_You may not care! But I am human enough to know that I care!" I snarled glaring at L, the fire casting long spider like shadows across us and the walls. It was true, I had become obsessed with her, obsessed with protecting her from him! "What do you think she'd do if she knew L?" I questioned bitterly._

"_How could I possibly know the answer to that?"_

"_You're a fucking genius!" His eyes narrowed at my __**poor**__ choice of words. "And if you as good a friend as I am to her you'd know how she'd react."_

"_Then you are assuming you know how she'd respond if she knew that she is being trained to be a candidate?"_

"_Yes. I do. She'd be crushed! Crushed that you didn't tell her sooner, that you didn't trust her enough to know that you are a detective, solving crimes in your spare time." I turned to leave. "You'll regret your choices L." _

The man turned away.

'_She has become my obsession…perhaps he was right.' _

**Dun, dun, dun! HA! Can any one guess at what MIGHT happen next? *****Evil Smirk* **

**Review please.**


	8. Detective Hugh

**Sorry that I didn't update sooner but, I'm getting a little nervous because the California Exit Exam is coming up in two weeks, and I have yet to pass the MATH section. I took it once last year, and once this year, last year I failed it by 18 questions, and last time 14 so I'm praying and hoping for everything that is good that I will pass it this time because if I do I don't have to do math next year. So…yeah. Forgive my lack of updating.**

CHAPTER SEVEN: Detective Hugh

I'd received a call from Detective Naomi the week following my discovery of the young girl's body, requesting that I go down to the local police station to report. I didn't really mind, but I felt awkward as I entered the police station, having never been in one before.

"Good morning Lillian, I hope I didn't wake you?"

"Oh no, I'm up at the break of dawn." I stated cheerfully glancing this way and that at all of the men and women in tight black slacks and blue shirts with black ties and badges. "So, are you going to be the one doing the report?"

"Oh, no I can't I'm on call right now but the rookie I've been training will be. His names Hugh, you'll find him over there in that cubical." She stated patting me on the back before walking away. I felt awkward and lost as I approached the cubical to find a rather handsome young man sitting there going over paper work. He had good length black hair that was brushed neatly back revealing his light cream peach skin. The black slacks and blue shirt showing off his rather appealing build thin and lean. He turned and smiled standing up, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Hi, I'm Hugh nice to meet you." He said cheerfully shaking my hand. I couldn't fail but notice he had the most beautiful and peculiar eyes. I deep chocolate brown with a hint of auburn glow around the iris, they where enchanting. "Please, take a seat." He said awkwardly half preparing to sit and yet standing causing me to giggle and him to laugh nervously. "Sorry, it's just, I was always taught to remain standing till the lady sits." He stated taking a seat once I had taken mine. He seemed like a nice young man, awkward but nice, though something about him sent red flags waving in the back of my mind.

"Ok, so I'm just going to ask you a few questions and you can just give simple answers, and," He shook his head as he grabbed the report sheet smiling. "And I hope you're not as nervous as I am." I laughed at the awkwardness about him. He asked me the date I'd found the body, the time the location and a number of other obvious questions that HAD to be gathered from the horses mouth so to speak. "Well, thank you," He said as we both stood, and he shook my hand again. "It has been a pleasure Lillian." I paused starring at him, brows forwarding slightly.

"Umm, I don't remember giving you my name." I stated causing him to stair at me blankly for a moment before laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that must seem weird no, no, I'm not a stalker or anything Naomi told me about you."

"Oh, sorry to have, well it just kind of weirder me out is all."

"I completely understand." I nodded and turned and began to leave, I could feel his eyes watching me as I went, and those red flags began waving again.

The lighting was dim and poor and sounds of pleading mumbles and moans echoed about the small wooden square room. The man in his mid thirties glanced this way and that, seeing only pieces of the room he was kept in, the duck tape covering his mouth preventing him from yelling out, the robe restraining his wrists behind his back cutting deeply into his wrists, leaving them raw and bloody. His right ankle broken and tied painfully to the other one as was his waste tied to the wall as to prevent any possibility of escape.

"She's ruining everything." Came a chilling voice, causing the man to freeze, eyes widening, heart beat racing, sweat beginning to appear on his brow as he turned his gaze towards a silhouette figure in the far corner. "Ruining absolutely everything," the figure mumbled stepping forward into a ray of light gazing up towards the ceiling. He had deathly pail skin, large searching auburn eyes; lengthen black hair that jutted out in every direction, baggy white shirt, tight black pants and bad posture. He turned his cold gaze towards the man before quickly crouching down causing the man to whimper.

"Shush, shush." Beyond whispered grabbing the mans chin and tilting his head back gazing at him intently. "You must be exhausted." He stated quietly, his voice smooth, cool and alien sounding. "After all, the human body can only take so much fear," He stated before releasing the mans chin and rubbing his hands together before pulling a large knife from his shoe and gently running the blade along his cheek, starring intently at the man. "And the mind even less." He stated, his next motion causing the man to scream against the duck tape.

I sat in my apartment tapping away at my laptop listening to music as I wasted the night away. I was still a little unsure of that mornings events, and whether or not I liked Detective Hugh, there was something about him that sent chills down my spine, though perhaps not unpleasant chills. And then there was this whole issue with the BB murder case, and this mysterious Rue. Was it really possible that Beyond Birthday was the one behind these killings? After so many years to suddenly come out of hiding and start killing people? And could that be the reason L was interested? Was it possible that this partner of Detective Naomi's was L? Would he show his identity to her? Surely not, I knew better then any one that L trusted no one, not even me…and to think I'd believed he cared for me once. I shut my laptop and gazed out my apartment window. But that had been a long time ago.

**Forgive me it is short, but that's because the next chapter is going to be LONG. So…yeah.**


	9. you were backup!

**Ok well I'm updating because my friend wanted me to. You should search her story.**

**Remus Lupin & Sally Snape love story it's a really good read. ^^ it makes me smile/laugh. **

CHAPTER EIGHT: you were backup!

"Here," Naomi glanced up, Hugh standing by her holding out a cup of coffee. She sat up and took it. "You look like you could use this."

"Oh, thank you." She said taking a sip and sighing as she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you ok? Who was on the phone?" Hugh asked taking a sip of his own coffee.

"That was an elderly woman, her son fond a body stuffed into the trashcan behind their house." Hugh's eyes widened.

"What?!" Naomi sighed.

"It seems BB has taken yet another life."

"BB?" Hugh questioned cocking his head to one side as Naomi turned to him.

"Beyond Birthday." She stated standing up and walking passed him. "Come on we're making a house call." Hugh set his coffee down and quickly followed her.

"But what about Rue? Should you be calling him?"

"I don't have time! He's kind of independent he can follow this from where ever the hell he is."

I made my way through the busy L.A. streets arguing with myself and wondering if I should make a phone call to voice my worries to the one person I knew could make sense of the happenings of late. I paused near a payphone and gazed at it intently. I pulled out some money and walked forward. I put in the money and punched in an eight digit number and waited while it rang. I bit my lip.

'_Would he not answer?' _

"_Hello?" _

"Watari?" I questioned eagerly.

"_Who is calling?" _

'_Oh crap, I forgot that a payphone wouldn't give my ID.'_

"It's me, E."

"_Ellena? It has been a very long time."_

"Yes, it has…but listen, this isn't just a random call, it's…I need L's help…."

"Lillian!" I jumped and turned to see a police car pulling up.

"_Ellena?"_

"Watar—"

"You need to come with me." Hugh said as he jumped out of his police car and trotted over to me. I yelped as he grabbed me and pulled me away from the pay phone and took me to his police car.

"Detective Hugh what is going on!?" I questioned as he shoved me not so gently into the back of his car.

"I'll explain later." He said trotting back to the phone.

"_Hello? Ellena…Elle—" _Hugh hung up the phone before walking back to the car. I watched him as he approached, something in my gut telling me, what ever this was about, it wasn't good.

As we drove off I noticed that Hugh looked uneasy and edgy, much different then the airy hyper young man that I'd met at the Police station.

"Detective Hugh?" I questioned as he pulled down a side street, leaving the crowds and other cars behind. I looked around, growing more and more nervous. "What's going on?" He stopped the car and turned, opening the cage that separated the police from the criminals that usually sat in the back. My eyes grew wide as he pulled out a needle. I tried to jump for the door but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back jabbing the large needle into my neck. I hissed in pain feeling as what ever he injected me with began to take effect. I fell limp everything on the edge of my vision growing fuzzy.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that yet." He whispered as everything went black.

"Who was on the phone?" L questioned as he crouched on a black leather chair, sucking on a lollipop while reading over portfolios.

"That was Ellena." L paused, brows forwarding as he turned and gazed back at the older man who looked at him, slight worry line forming on his forehead.

"Ellena?"

"Ellena Scotts,"

"E."

"Yes."

"Why did she call?"

"She was requesting your help, but something's happened." L jumped from the chair and walked over.

"What?"

"She was about to tell me her reason for needing you when someone approached her, a detective by the name of Hugh…he cut off her call." L glanced around.

"Watari please get me a list of all the Detectives from the police stations."

Detective Hugh entered the police station crossing to his desk as his phone began ringing. He sat down and picked it up.

"Hello Detective Hugh speaking." He paused. "Ok, yeah I'll jot it down on your card to, yes. Can you handle this on your own Naomi? Ok. I'll hold up the fort." He stated hanging up the phone before jotting down something on a sticky note before crossing to Naomi's desk and slapping it down. As he turned to return to his desk he paused as an elderly man approached him.

"Excuse me, are you perhaps Detective Hugh?"

"Umm, yes, how can I help you?" Hugh questioned. "What the he—" He yelped as Watari sprayed something in his face. Hugh coughed before leaning on the desk. "What the…" He shook his head before collapsing to the floor.

"Very good." L approached as well.

"Thank you."

"We need to hurry." L stated before crossing to Hugh's desk and hacking into the computer while Watari took over Naomi's. "How long will that sleeping spray last?"

"Around fifteen minutes."

"Long enough." A few moments later L jumped from the seat. "There's no way he could have taken Ellena, it seems someone is impersonating him, lets go." He said quickly exiting the station, Watari following behind him.

I blinked and groaned, my head feeling as heavy as lead as I slowly lifted it and opened my eyes. For a moment I thought I was blind but then realized that the room was ill lit. I glanced around looking for any source of light finding it coming from a single candle in a far away corner. I shifted my arms which where heavy and impossible to lift.

"You can't move completely yet." I looked up groggily.

'_That voice…I…recognize it….'_

My eyes widened before slamming shut as a bright light came on causing my eyes to water. I slowly opened my eyes again blinking a few times to clear my vision before spotting a man in the corner. My eyes widened.

"Oh, my God…."

**Yeah, well that's it.**


	10. The End

**A/N: Some of the dialog in the beginning may be hard to understand, but that's because two people are basically talking at the same time. ((O.o)) it was very hard to write. ^^ But I hope this LONG wait and all this time spent on it has paid off. It's not really long, but I'm hoping it's good. **

CHAPTER NINE: The Worlds Greatest Detective

My eyes grew wider and wider and a sickening sensation of dread and hurt washed over me as I gazed at the man standing in the corner. "Oh my God…." He lolled his head back, gazing down at me through his seemingly bored auburn eyes.

"No, not a God…but merely a man with a plan." He stated pushing himself from the wall and approaching.

"B." I whispered, the back of my eyes beginning to burn with tears. I could feel my heart breaking as I took in his appearance. He was much taller then I remembered. He was dressed in tight black pants with a loose white long sleeved shirt. His skin was a light peach color and his long black hair was messy and ill kept. He gazed down at me shoving his thin pale hands deep into his pants pockets.

"B where did you,"

"I just want to be,"

"We were so worried,"

"Better then him but that will,"

"How could you leave when I,"

"Because he's the worlds greatest,"

"He was worried about you too,"

"Be the worlds greatest criminal."

My voice faltered as what he'd been saying finally registered. My eyes widened in disbelief as I looked up at him.

"The worlds greatest…criminal?" I questioned before my face slowly hardened and my eyes narrowed at him. "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO BE?!" I screamed at him as more and more feeling began to flood back to my limbs. I swung a kick at him but he easily side stepped my tiredly lazy limbs.

"Yes, indeed, L was and became the Worlds Greatest Detective, no one could surpass him, that's why A committed suicide so long ago. The pressure was to much,"

My eyes narrowed as I saw something reflecting in his auburn eyes. "And why I ran away…to become the Worlds Greatest Criminal, to commit the greatest crime, a crime that even the great L could not solve." His eyes narrowed and grew cold as ice as he gazed at me before he lunged forward grabbing my shoulders in a painfully tight grip and shook me slightly. "AND YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!" He screamed in my face causing me to whimper and shrink back slightly. "EVERYTHING!" He yelled shaking me slightly, his long pale fingers digging into my shoulders. "IT WAS ALL GOING TO BE PERFECT! BUT YOU JUST HAD TO COME AND SCREW IT UP!" He screamed before he noticed my whimpering. The tears finally fell. "Oh shhh, shhhhh shhh." He said softly gently wiping away the tears, the violence clearing from his voice and his motion. "Now he'll be snooping around." He said in a whimper of his own, looking a little distressed. He pulled away and stood, my watery eyes following him. He looked at me like a broken man. "Why E?" He questioned. "Why'd you have to do this? Why didn't you just stay with him? You would have been safe…safe from me…that's what you wanted all along…to be rid of me," He tiled his head back again. "When all I wanted was to love you. If you'd stayed with him we never would have met like this…I would have been able to do this…with out you ruining everything."

"You're crazy." I whispered. He let out a weak, soft chuckle.

"I know…" He paused. "That I can't kill you."

I was a little confused, was he blowing off my statement or was he agreeing to it? "I can't…it isn't time…" He gazed at me intently, before his eyes flickered above my head. "Nine years." He whispered before turning and walking to the table in the corner, picking up a bundle of cloths, sighing as he gazed back at me. "I'm afraid I just can't kill you…don't worry, once this is all over they will find you." He stated as he headed towards the door. "I'll leave it unlocked." He whispered before exiting. Once the door closed I whimpered, more tears spilling down my cheeks before I bowed my head.

'_Oh B…B…what's happened to you?' _

*

I struggled against my binds and screamed trying to get away. I couldn't let B go through with his plan what ever it was. I just couldn't.

"I LOVED YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" I screamed, my voice echoing around the small room. I managed to get my upper body free before I slid my bound hands under my butt then pulled my legs up. I undid the bounds on my ankles before grabbing a knife and undoing the bound around my wrists. I quickly ran out of the building to notice it was a cellar like place. I rushed down the street before running to the pay phone. I quickly started dialing the twelve number digit. I bounced back and forth, a little dizzy but not enough to fall over. The phone was picked up on the other line. "L! L YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM! IT'S B! B'S THE MURDERER! L PLEASE YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM BEFORE HE KILLS AGAIN!" I screamed into the phone. I then hung up before running down the street. I quickly began putting all of the clues I'd picked up on together in my head. It was obvious that B had been impersonating Detective Hughs, possibly even L due to the way he'd been dressed. I continued to run down the street glancing this way and that way. It was most likely the cloths he'd gathered were for one of his disguises and he'd gone to return to his partner Naomi. I ran to the police station and froze as I saw Detective Hughs holding onto his desk rubbing his head.

"Detective Hughs?" I questioned, not daring to approach. He blinked and gazed at me through heavy lidded eyes.

"Yes…what…who are you?"

"My name is Lillian Williams, I'm a friend of your partners, do you know where she is?" I questioned frantically. He rubbed his head again attempting to stand up straight.

"She said something…about going to…where was it? It's this little group of where houses out side of town."

"Thanks!" I quickly turned and dashed out of the police station.

*

Watari gently set the receiver back on the cradle glancing over at the detective crouched on the sofa. L had gone drastically pale and was nibbling viciously on his thumb. It had been years since he'd heard E's voice, and now to hear her so panicked caused dread to wash over him. He jumped from the sofa. "Watari, do you have Naomi's number?"

"Yes."

"Please contact her."

*

I stood there, my hair fluttering about my face as my eyes glued themselves to his slouched frame. His hair was messed up, his skin and cloths covered in smoke, some places frayed from the flames. I bit my lip. I'd run all the way to the location Detective Hughs had mentioned, and had arrived just in time to see B light himself on fire. Luckily with Detective Naomi's help we'd managed to put him out and get him coughed. Naomi had been confused about the sudden arrival of the police, but I knew. Naomi's phone had been going off in her car while we struggled with B—and since he could not get a hold of Naomi, L called the police. I wrapped my arms around myself as Naomi approached.

"You okay?" She looked me up down. "You didn't get burned did you?"

I shook my head. I was covered in smoke but I hadn't been hurt.

"No, I'm fine. What's going to happen to him?" I questioned as the police finally loaded B into the police cars."

"He'll be held at the jail till he can be trialed. And even then he will either be executed or sentenced to life in prison with out parole." She stated before gently squeezing my shoulder. "You did good kid." She stated before walking away. I turned and began walking away shivering slightly. If I did so good then why did I feel so bad? I continued walking along the warehouses, arms wrapped around myself, tears threatening to spill over. B had been one of my best friends—and to see him like that was horrifying.

"It really is a shame."

I paused, my eyes widening before I turned gazing down into the alley way between two of the warehouses to see a black rolls parked. My eyes widened farther. "He had always been such a good child."

"L." I whispered my tears finally falling. I trotted over and paused in front of him. Even slouched he was still taller then me. I looked up into his pale panda bear face.

"You did a good job."

"I didn't do anything."

"If it weren't for you, B may have gotten away with his crimes." He stated gazing at me blankly before a goofy grin crossed his lips. "You did good Little E."

I smiled brightly up at him, my tears clearing paths on my smoke darkened skin.

"I'm not so little anymore." I stated before wrapping my arms around his thin waste and pressing myself against his chest. After a moment I felt his arms wrap around my waste as well, his hands resting on my back.

"No…no your not." He whispered. I heard Watari clear his throat and reenter the cars, giving us a little privacy. "I missed you."

I heard him whisper. I smiled against his chest.

"You could have looked me up." I stated lifting my head to look up at him. He gazed down at me.

"You are very hard to locate."

I smiled.

"Even the great L couldn't locate me?"

"Every time I'd get close you'd vanish again." He stated. I smiled and leaned up a little more.

"Maybe you weren't looking hard enough." I stated my eyes sliding shut as I gently brushed my lips against his, before opening my eyes, our lips hovering millimeters apart. "But you don't have to look any more…I…I want to go with you." I stated meeting his gaze.

"Then get in the car." He whispered. I smiled before we turned to the car. He opened the door, and let me slide in before he crawled in, pulling his knees up to his chest, crouching upon the seat. I smiled as we began pulling out of the alley way. I watched the world pass by the car. My eyes widened and I looked down as L slid his hand in mine and held it tightly. I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes. Glad that I had finally found my hero. My night in shinning armor, had pulled up and rescued me.

**YAY! I'm finally FINISHED! Omg. I know it's short, but I had to end it there, it was the perfect ending. But for those of you who liked this story you can look forward to the sequal: Little L goes to Japan. I plan on starting that this upcoming school year! ^^ Please review.**


End file.
